


Grief of a Genius

by ArcadeYouthUnknown



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Study, Episode: s03e02 The Shakespeare Code, F/M, Introspection, Not Beta Read, The Doctor Loves Rose Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcadeYouthUnknown/pseuds/ArcadeYouthUnknown
Summary: He faltered slightly. One name specifically came to mind suddenly. Slamming itself into his consciousness, brought forward from the far reaches of his mind, where he tried to keep it hidden nowadays.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Grief of a Genius

**Author's Note:**

> Another little fic diving into the brain of the Doctor himself. This time he's a bit different.

His jaw clenched. Here she was, passed out on the floor in the year 1599, and it was all his fault. He turned his head to the Carrionite who had done this to Martha. He was angry, he was bitter. The tension building up from the past few days was reaching a boiling point, and the Doctor focused all of that energy onto Lilith, who turned her pointing finger toward him.

"And as for you, Sir Doctor"

She stopped abruptly, realizing she hadn't used his name. Good. Let her learn that there's no way of stopping him. The Oncoming Storm. His blood boiled as she looked at him. He would find a way to stop her. He had to get Martha back. He couldn’t stand to lose someone else.

"Fascinating. There is no name. Why would a man hide his title in such despair?"

He stared daggers into her as she wittered on, too determined to bring him to his demise. That would be her downfall. He stayed quiet, not too keen on providing any assistance to the situation. A smile washed over her suddenly. 

"Oh, but look. There's still one word with the power that aches!"

He faltered slightly. One name specifically came to mind suddenly. Slamming itself into his consciousness, brought forward from the far reaches of his mind, where he tried to keep it hidden nowadays. No. Push that aside. Don't think about her. Not now. He let the anger of the Oncoming Storm wash over him, allowing it to melt away those unwanted feelings. 

"The naming won't work on me"

He almost growled the words at her, his anger and fury only building more at the sudden unwelcome images of a blonde girl with a dazzling smile that he now was trying to keep at bay.

"But your heart grows cold, the north wind blows, and carries down the distant… Rose"

His hearts fell as she finished speaking. That name. On this vile witch's lips. How _dare_ she speak of Rose? The thin veil that was keeping his emotions in check was suddenly ripped open.

He jumped to his feet before he even knew what he was doing. His mind overflowed now with images of her. Her face, smiling softly at him as he rambled about something she surely didn't care about. Her hair, blowing in the wind on Bad Wolf Bay - oh how he longed to reach out and touch it. Comfort her in any way he could. But he couldn’t. He would never be able to again.

"Oh, big mistake."

He practically spat as he approached the Carrionite. Determination seared throughout his body. Determination to bring Martha back, and keep her safe. Determination to stop these witches from ever harming anyone again. Determination to see her again, his Rose, even though he knew it wasn't possible. It didn't matter. She was worth it. She was worth everything.

Lilith was dead wrong to believe that Rose's name could ever be used against him. His mind clouded over with memories haunting him from his past, and rage spilling over from his present, leaving him with the raw fire and darkness of a Time Lord.

"Cause that name keeps me fighting!"

He was totally unhinged now, his emotions spilling over into the words that he spat at the Carrionite. Completely uncaring of holding anything back. It was too late for that. 

It's funny, Lilith was right, in a way. That name DID hold power. The power he needed to stop these witches in their tracks.

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess these are things I'm making now! Please let me know if you have any scenes you want me to do a study on!
> 
> And thank you for reading!


End file.
